Republican Nights: Make a Wish
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: When Mako and Bolin, two orphaned brothers, meet up with the insane genie Deadpool, they decide to use it to not only help Mako win the heart of Republic City's resident Avatar, Korra, but also to save the city from the mysterious villain, Mysterio. Can they stop this threat? Can the city be saved before it's to late?
1. The beginning

I know I said this would come out after Iron Ghoul was done, but I got all of these ideas, so I couldn't let it wait anymore. Enjoy.

Republican Nights

In the Earth Kingdom, a large desert-like area of the world, there was a small car going down a road towards the capital of the area, Republic city.

In it was a red crab wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants with a black belt, a yellow sponge with arms and legs, blue eyes, buck teeth, a white shirt with brown pants, a red tie, white socks and black shoes. Next to him in the back was a blue humanoid octopus with a brown shirt and no pants, and a shirtless Pink starfish with a pair of green shorts with purple flowers on it.

The crab then asks the others "so, we're almost to Republic city. What should we do before we arrive?"

"I got an idea." Said the sponge, as he cleared his throat as he began to sing.

The Sponge: **Oh we come from a land from a faraway place**

**Where the benders animals roam.**

"Please stop that." Said the squid plainly as the starfish cleared his throat as he continued.

The Starfish: **Where it's flat and uh…**

The sponge then whispers something into his ear, as he nods as he says "Thanks Spongebob."

"No problem, Patrick." Said the sponge with a smile as Patrick continued.

Patrick: **Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's crazy, but hey, its their home.**

"Take it away. Mr. Krabs." Said Spongebob, as Mr. Krabs nods.

"Please don't…" sighed the squid as he covered his ears.

Mr. Krabs: **Where the wind from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right.**

Then all three began to sing at once as the squid groaned.

Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs: **Come on down**

**Hop a dragon and fly**

**To another Republican night!**

"There are MORE then one?" asked the Squid, surprised at that, but they weren't listening to him as they were now entering the city as they continued to sing ni the car.

The other three: **Republican Nights**

**Like Republican days**

**More often then not**

**More hotter then hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

They were now pulling up to a small clearing as they continued to sing, as the squid asks "Is this song over yet?"

The other three: **Republican nights**

**Underneath the Republican Moon**

**Fools off their guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there with the goons**

The song then stopped as the car stopped as they all went out. The Squid then sighs as he asks "WHY were you singing, Mr. Krabs?"

"Travelin' music, Mr. Squidward. It is needed for a long journey." Said Mr. Krabs as Squidward rolled his eyes at this. Spongebob looked around at the city, impressed at the look. Patrick even took a picture of a camera out of nowhere.

"So why are we here, Mr. Krabs?" Asked Spongebob as Mr. Krabs smirked a bit.

"That's simple…" He then shows off a small stand with a bunch of merchandise on it. "We sell collectables at 'Krusty Kollectables'. Think of all the money we can get from the locals here. I'll be Rich!" He then saw the others giving him a funny look as he got nervous. "I mean…_we'll_ be rich." He then chuckled nervously.

"Isn't this stuff from your dumpster?" asked Squidward, looking at all the stuff that was on sale.

"It may look like it, but this is from my attic, not from the trash." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Isn't almost everything in your house trash?" Asked Squidward as mr. Krabs glares.

"Is that so?" asked Mr. Krabs as Squidward nods. He then gets out what appears to be a strange looking device with blades on the inside. "This is an antique coffee and chip maker. And it can't break. Watch." He then bonks it on a wall, as the top flew off with a spring, shocking him greatly.

Patrick picked up the broken piece as he says "It broke."

"Thank you Patrick." Said Mr. Krabs plainly as he threw the device over his shoulder. He then began to look through all of the stuff and says "ah-hah!" as he got out a white box.

"Ohh…what is that?" asked Spongebob as he and Patrick looked at it with wonder, as Squidward rolled his eyes.

"This is the Flying Dutchman joke box. Listen." He then gets it close to the two, as they listened as a silly sound is made when it was opened. They didn't know itw as Mr. Krabs who did it though.

The two laughed giddily as Patrick says, "It makes noise!"

"Cool!" said Spongebob as Squidward began to leave.

"Okay, I'm going away now. Anything to get away from these morons…" said Squidward, but was stopped by Mr. Krabs

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Squidward." Said Mr. Krabs with a glare ast he two glared at each other.

Patrick then noticed something as he picked something up. It appeared to be a small, red and black containment device. He picked it up as he asks "What this thing, Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs saw this and chuckled. "Ah yes, I remember dis. This may not look like much, but it has a lot of background to it."

"It just looks like a piece of junk." Said Squidward, getting a glare from Mr. Krabs.

"It's not a piece of junk. It helped a young man get the love of his life AND helped save this very city from a evil tyrant who wanted to take over dis city. Or the whole planet if he could."

"Really!" said Spongebob and Patrick with awe as Mr. Krabs nods. "Tell us the story, please!"

Mr. Krabs chuckled as he says "alright lads, gather around. It all began on a long time ago, at a dark night…where a dark man waits…"

(A long time ago…)

It shows a dark desert area of the Earth Kingdom, where a motorcycle rode towards two figures. The man had short bluish-green hair, dark purple eyes and wearing a all-black Team Rocket uniform with white gloves and boots.

The figure had a round helmet, similar to a bowl, with a all-green outfit, a purple cape and having what appears to be a blank face on his mask. "You…are late Dutch."

"Uh…it's Butch, Mysterio. And sorry about that, and it took me awhile to get here." Said Butch.

"So you have it then?" asked Mysterio calmly, looking down at him.

"It took some trouble, but I got it right here." Said Butch as he showed off half of an amulet with the symbol of the Village hidden in the sand crafted on it. Mysterio reached forward, but Butch took it away. "Uh-uh. Where's my end of the bargain?"

Suddenly a teenager with tanned skin, pitch-white white hair, dark gray eyes, and wearing a green jumpsuit with a set of shoulder pads and a chest plate, and a light blue lightning bolt going down his stomach, came in and took it away.

"To slow there, biff." Said the teen with a chuckle as he handed it to Mysterio.

"It's Butch!" said Butch, annoyed as the teen chuckled a bit.

Mysterio chuckled as he says "Do not worry, Butch. You'll get your end soon." He then took out the other half of it and puts them together. Suddenly it shoots out a beam of red light out. "Quickly! After that trail!" as he flew off after it, as Butch and Quicksilver ran after him.

The light then blasted into the sand a few miles away, making the sand form into a tall building with a strange, raccoon-like figure on the top of it, as it had towers up to keep it in place, as it had two large doors in front of it.

The three then came in front of it, as Mysterio looked up at this. Quicksilver then says "Nice job, Mysterio."

"Thank you, Quicksilver." Said Mysterio as he smirked under his mask. "There it is…the Temple of Shukaku."

Butch looked at it with awe as he says "Wow…"

Mysterio then grabbed him by the front of his shirt as he says " Remember this, boy. Take what ever you want from there. but the lamp...is mine." Butch nods as he smirked as he went towards the Temple.

Quicksilver then rolled his eyes as he asks "Sheesh, where did you pick this dork up?" Mysterio shushed him as Butch got closer to the door.

Suddenly laughter is heard as the sand began to form into a large, raccoon-like beast with blue lines all over its body and a large, thick tail and pitch-black eyes with yellow irises. It growled down as he smirked at Butch, making him shake a bit.

"So…who dares to wake me up in the middle of the night?" growled the monstrous creature, glaring down at him.

"Uh…its me, Butch. I'm a member of Team Rocket." Said Butch as the creature frowned a bit.

"I, Shukaku, will see if you are worthy." Said Shukaku as he waved his hand, making the doors open with a burst of wind. Butch looked at Mysterio at this.

"What are you waiting for? Another invitation? Go on!" said Mysterio. He nods as he went to the door, but then suddenly a giant tornado made of sand came out, making Butch scream in pain as Shukaku laughed like a maniac.

The other two were sent flying as Mysterio yelled "NOOOOOO!" as Shukaku laughed, taking the temple with him as it sank into the sands of the desert.

" Seek out the true chosen one, human. For he is the only one who can enter my domain" Was the last words Shukaku said as Quicksilver coughed up some sand.

"Well, THAT'S just great!" said Quicksilver, picking up the amulet. "We wasted who knows how much money on that idiot Datch or whatever the hell his name was, and what did we get? SQUAT that's what!"

"Patience, Pietro…" said Mysterio as he removed his mask, but it remained hidden by the darkness in the night. "He was clearly the wrong pawn to use in our plan."

"Well, that's a shock!" said Pietro, annoyed. He then sighs as he asks "Well…where to now?"

"Simple…we begin our search for this 'chosen one'. And I know where to start…" said Mysterio as he laughed evilly, picking up some tickets to a familiar city; Republic City.

End of chapter 1

Well, I hope this is off to a good start. Please let me know what you think and please, Read, Review and Suggest away! (And before anyone suggest adding in a character, I got the story fully planned out. I am not adding any scenes unless you got ideas on how scenes can go)


	2. Mako and Bolin

Okay, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Mako and Bolin

Republic City is a large city, with many people of different parts of the world all living in this area in harmony. Well…for the most part.

At a small store, a opening was made into a wall, as some food was taken from a shelf. A figure then closed the opening quickly, as the owner heard this.

He then walked outside, as he looked around. He then saw two teenagers running out…with a bag of food? He then recognized them as he says "Hey! Someone stop those thieves!"

A man wearing gray and black armor heard this. E then turned and saw them and smirked. He then gets to his car and got his radio out. "Chief Bei Fong…we got them."

"Good, where are they heading?" asked a female voice on the other side. The man watched them go as nods.

"They're heading to the middle of town." Said the man, as a chuckle is heard no the other side.

"Good. Then cut them off." Said the woman on the other side. "We are on the way." The man nods as he made a stance and stomped, making a shockwave go towards them.

One of the two made a stance as well and created a fireball out of thin air and sent it at the officer. The fire creator was a young man with black hair with a slight spike upward, pale skin, brown eyes, a dark brown jacket over a black shirt, a red scarf around his neck and black pants with black shoes and a leg protect them.

The other young man, a slightly younger warrior with dark brown hair, green eyes, a green-brown shirt, black pants and black shoes did a stance towards a wall, making a ramp as they ran up it and cut it off. They then saw a blimp coming down to them.

The two then got into the sight better, as they looked behind them when a woman's voice says "Hold it right there, you two."

"Ah nuts…" said the younger of the two, making sure the bag was with them still. The two turned to see a whole group of men in armor with a middle-aged woman leading them. She had dark gray hair, dark green hair, and two scars on her face, and wearing the same armor.

"So, it seems you two are on the end of your ropes. Now surrender and this won't get ugly." Said the woman as she gave them a look.

"all this police force for some bread?" asked the younger of the two.

"Guess so. Come on, Bolin!" said the older of the two as he grabbed Bolin and jumped off of the roof.

"Mako! What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Bolin, as Mako shot downwards, making some fire to cushion their fall. "Oh, that's what you were doing," said Bolin sheepishly, as his brother just chuckled a bit.

"There they are!" said an officer as they looked up.

"You won't get away that easily!" said one of the officers with an angry tone.

"Please, you think that was easy? That was terrifying!" said Bolin with a laugh. Then they heard some laughter as they saw some kids were near by, watching them. They then saw some officers looking for them as they made their way to them.

"Hey there, Skoochy. What's up, pal?" asked Bolin as the kid just laughed.

"Kind of early to run from Chief Beifong, don't you think?" asked Skoochy as his gang nods.

"Nah, it'll only be bad if we got caught." Said Bolin, as Mako noticed Lin coming up as two black cables went around them.

"And things just got bad." Said Mako plainly as Lin came over and glared.

"This time you're not getting away." Said Lin, as a red creature suddenly jumped to her head as she lost her concentration, making the wires easier to slip out of.

"Perfect timing Pabu." Said Bolin to the red creature, who did a small squeaking sound. The creature in questioned appeared to be a ferret of some kind with red and white fur, a long tail with some stripes on it, small roundish ears, and a white mask-like marking on it's face. It yipped as it got onto Bolin's shoulder as they ran for it.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Said Mako, as Bolin gave the cops a smirk, and decided to be gutsy. He then cleared his voice as Mako sighs "Ah nuts…"

Bolin: **Gotta keep…**

**One jump ahead of the bread line**

**One jump ahead of the sword**

**I steal only what I can't afford.**

He dodged wires coming their way as he says "And that's everything." as he began to get away. Mako just rolled his eyes as Bolin met up with another cop. They then began to run ahead of them, making the cops growl in anger as they ran after the two brothers, as both groups dodged all the people in-front of them.

Bolin: **One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all and that's no joke.**

"Bolin! Get over here!" yelled Mako as he got on top of some steps, as Bolin smirked down and kicked a few rocks their way with his earth-bending.

Bolin: **These guys don't appreciate that we're broke.**

He then slams down, making the officers fall down the steps, as they all glared in annoyance. They then got their wires ready to fire, as they glared darkly in his direction, as BOlin asks "What? To scared?" as Mako smacked his forehead.

The officers: **Riffraff**

**Street Rat**

**Scoundrel! Take that!**

They then sent some stones their way, as the brothers dodged, as Mako says "Great…" Bolin then decided to taunt them some more.

Bolin: **It's just a little snack guys.**

Mako then noticed something as he got Bolin out of the range of a few metal shards they fired at them. "Is that REALLY necessary?" Bolin just chuckles with a shrug.

The officers: **Rip him open**

**Take it back guys!**

Bolin then says "We should get it out of here!"

"Good idea." Said Mako as he grabbed

Bolin: **I can take a hint,  
gotta face the facts  
You're my only friends, Mako and Pabu!**

He then used some Earth bending and ended up in a room full of girls, making him and Mako blink a bit. "Hello there, ladies." He said with a wave, as the girls all rolled their eyes.

"where are we?" asked Mako as Bolin shrugs, as they saw the girls were now singing, surprising them.

The Girls: **Who?**  
**Oh it's sad Mako and Bolin's hit the bottom.**  
**They've become a two-men rise in crime**

"Where did we end up in?" asked Mako, as Bolin looked freaked out.

"I'm scared…" said Bolin, as they saw a mean-looking older woman, who gave them a glare.

The woman: **I blame parents**

**Except they haven't got them.**

The woman tried to hit them with a broom, but Bolin and Mako ducked from the attack, as they glared at her. "Okay, that is just rude." Said Bolin plainly, as Mako saw some of the officers getting close to them.

"We should go now." Said Mako as Bolin nods. He then gave a bow to the girls as he sang a bit.

Bolin: **Gotta eat to live,  
gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

One of the girls just shoves him out the window, making Mako sigh as he followed him down. They then found a hiding place soon after wards, as Bolin hid behind a rather large man as Mako hid behind a wall. But sighed since Bolin was mimicking all of the movements while singing.

Bolin: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom**  
**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

He then took off ahead of the guards as they tried to get at him with a shock wave of stones, but Mako was able to blast a few of them with some bolts of lightning out of his fingertips. "Bolin, lets go!" said Mako as the two ran down the street, making sure to avoid any cars as the Metal benders tried to catch up to the two boys and their ferret.

Bolin: **One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Bolin and Mako made a run down an ally, as some annoyed citizens glared at them. Bolin then noticed Pabu was near a stand, sniffing at some diamonds, curious about it.

Citizens: **Stop thieves!**

**Vandals!**

"Pabu!" yelled Mako as he grabbed Pabu and ran for it, making a woman look at him with some surprise.

Crowd: **Outrage!**

**Scandals!**

The two then got cornered to a wall, making the two look nervous. Bolin chuckled a bit as they were now against a door.

Bolin: **Now lets not be hasty.**

Suddenly a large woman came out and hugged the two, making them cringe a bit.

The woman: **Still I think they're rather tasty**

Bolin and Mako were able to get out of her hold as Bolin decided to tease the officers a bit, making Mako say "Bolin, lets go!" but his brother ignored him at this as he continued to taunt them.

Bolin: **Gotta eat to live,  
gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along**

The officers gave each other a look at this as they aimed their wrists at him as they say "Wrong!" as they fired the capture wires at them, but Mako was able to blast them with some fire, sending them back.

"Lets go!" said Mako as he dragged his brother behind him.

The two continued to run for it, as Bolin tried to use his Earth Bending to send them back, but Lin, who was able to catch up with them, sent the attack to the side, making it hit a building.

"Yipe." Bolin said with a gulp, as he took off behind Mako, who kept a good distance ahead of them.

"After them! Saikhan, get them from the left!" said Lin to an officer, who nods as he ran into another direction.

Bolin: **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

The two stop when they saw more were coming from the front so they try to run down another ally way, but then saw more were coming from there.

Crowd: **Vandals!**

Bolin: **One hop ahead of the hump**

The brothers then ran up a building, using Bolin's Earthbending to make some stairs, making sure the last steps were gone as they went up.

Crowd: **Street rats!**

Bolin: **One trick ahead of disaster**

The two brothers then saw that some guards were coming ahead of them by using their cables to climb up the building, making them look for a quick way out.

Crowd: **Scoundrels!**

Bolin: **They're quick, but I'm much faster**

The two then dodged two cables as they jumped into a window at this, as three men, including one with a balding black hair and a gray helmet over his head, with a short chin plate over his face.

Crowd: **Take that!**

Saikhan and his officers glared at the two, but Mako smirked as he whispered an idea to Bolin, who smirked. The two then bolted towards the nearest window, as Saikhan and his men ran after them.

Bolin: **Here goes,  
better throw my hand in  
Wish us a happy landin'  
All we gotta do is jump!**

The brothers then jumped out of the window, but Bolin and Pabu grab onto Mako as he uses his fire bending to send them flying upward, as Saikhan and his officers end up falling out of the window because they tried to run after them

A man was humming as he cleaned a nice-looking, but cheep, car as he was about to get in before Saikhan and the officers landed on it, making them groan a bit. "Ah man, my Cabbage Car!"

Lin walked over as she sighs. "The best of the best of Republic City can't capture a couple kids?"

"They're pretty skilled for a 'couple of kids'." Said one of the officers.

(Meanwhile)

Mako, Bolin and Pabu ended up in an ally way, as Bolin smirked. "Great, we lost them. So, my dear brother and our little partner in crime, we can feast at last!"

"About time." Said Mako as the two sat down and each took some of the bread from the bag and began to eat.

Bolin then noticed something and frowned a bit. It was two kids, a pair of twins at that, looking around for somewhere. The two had green hair (The girl had them in two ponytails while the boy had it in a ponytail), both wore short-sleeved jackets, white pants, and a pair of shoes. The girl wore a red long-sleeved shirt under her jacket while the boy wore a blue t-shirt under his.

The two saw them and got scared of the two brothers. Bolin and Mako looked at each other, knowing what it felt to be like the two kids. Mako then got up and took some more bread out of the bag as he went over.

The boy got in front of the girl as he says "You better back off, pal. Or else things will get ugly." The boy was clearly protective of the girl, who appeared to be his sister.

"Whoa there, kid." Mako said with his hands up, as he showed he was giving them some bread. "Here, for you two."

"Really?" asked the girl, surprised. Mako nods as they carefully took the bread. "Uh…thanks mister."

"No problem." Said Mako with a small smile. They then saw some apples were thrown their way, as Mako caught them and gave them it as well.

"That was from me!" said Bolin, as they saw Pabu give a small yip as his tail moved back and forth a bit.

"Thanks." Said the boy with a smile, as Mako just nods with a smile.

Bolin then heard something as he says, "Hey bro, we got something here." The two then walked to the crowd as they saw someone come in.

They then saw a young man walking with…a blonde-mane unicorn with blue eyes and wearing a tuxedo. "Yeah, that's real manly." Bolin said with a chuckle. He then got a good look at the young man; he had black hair with a slight spike to the bottom of his hair, a white shirt that exposed his chest,

Mako then heard a man named Flint sighs as he says "Great, another guy heading to Airbender Island." His Infernape sighed at this, rubbing its temples.

"It's just another suitor for the Avatar." Said a man named Volkner calmly, as his Raichu just rolled his eyes at this.

"I bet ya five bucks he gets his butt bitten by that giant dog of her's." said Flint with a smirk, as Volkner just chuckled.

Mako and Bolin then saw the two kids run past them to get across the road, where the horse saw them and backed up. "Hey, get out of the way!" said the man, named Sasuke, with some annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry about that, sir." Said the girl nervously.

The man just growled as he says, "Just get out of the way."

"Hey dude, calm down. They're just kids!" said Bolin as he and Mako came up at this. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on us!"

"With pleasure." Said Sasuke as he got his sword out, but Bolin was able to use his Earth bending to knock it out of the way.

"Sorry, no weapons allowed." Bolin said with a smirk, as the unicorn just glared. Suddenly they were lifted up and thrown aside. "Okay…I'll allow that."

"Weaklings…" said the young man, rolling his eyes as he walked ahead.

Mako rolled his eyes as Bolin says "Take a look at this guys, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rears." The horse glared at him, but the young man just ignored him.

"And you two are nothing more then a couple of street rats, always have been. Always will be." Said the young man calmly as he and the horse continued their way. Mako glared as his hands began to spark up a bit, but he was to far away.

Bolin looked at his brother with a nervous look, but Mako just sighs as he says, "Lets go, Bolin…" as he sighed as they walked home. Pabu whimpered a bit as Bolin pets him.

(Later…at night)

Mako was looking over the city from their 'home', which was a medium-size room big enough for the two and the fire ferret, as he saw Bolin was outside getting some fire wood to use tonight.

Bolin sighs a bit, as he looked at the moon, as he says to himself "Man…things have gotten from bad to worse since mom and dad died…I hope they're happy, where ever they are." He then sighs as he begins to sing to himself.

Bolin: **Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise**

He then saw Pabu coo a bit as he continued to find some sticks to make a fire for him and his brother as Mako watched him with a sad look. He continued on his way, kicking some stray rocks as he kept looking for some.

Bolin: **I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree**

He then saw the park and went through it, collecting sticks that were on the ground. Pabu followed him, going into a tree to find some more sticks for him. He looked around as he kept looking up.

Bolin: **That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times**

He then looked up as he saw a family driving down a road, as he smiled a bit, but then frowned as he sighed a bit. He really wished it was him and his brother with their parents in that car, but knew that could never be now.

Bolin: **You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy**

He then saw Pabu with some sticks, making him smile a bit as he pets him. He then took the sticks as they made their way home. They didn't know it, but Mako was watching them from the window still, as he looked at him with some sadness.

Bolin: **Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am**

He then crossed a bridge as he sighed a bit, sitting down as he looked up at the moon, as Pabu got onto his shoulder.

Bolin: **Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but**

He then began to continue his way home, as he got to the building he and Mako called home as he walked up the stairs and came to the fire place and began to put the sticks in it.

Bolin: **Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise**

He then sighed as he saw Mako walk over and started the fire as he smiled at Bolin, who smiled back as he yawned as he went to get some sleep.

Bolin: **I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy**

Mako sighed as he saw Bolin go to his bed and went to sleep with Pabu on him. Mako then looked out the window and sighed.

"Someday guys…things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a nice house, and everything will finally go our way." He then looked at his brother and says to himself "Goodnight, bro. Tomorrow will be a good day…I just know it." He then went to his won bed at this.

End of Chapter 2

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter folks. If there are any errors with this, just let me know so I can fix them. And please Read, Review and Suggest away! And yes, I know that 'Proud of your Boy' wasn't in the film, but it was planned to be in there. So I sort of fixed it up so it can fit the scene.


	3. The Daily life of an Avatar

Here's the next chapter of Republican Nights, enjoy.

The Daily life of an Avatar

The next morning, everything was normal…or at least as normal as you can be on Air Temple Island.

Air Temple Island is the safe haven for the last of the Airbenders and their new monks and nuns, people who lived the life of the Air Nomads of before. Everything was peaceful…

"AHHHH!" screamed a male voice, echoing all over the city.

At least it was…until Sasuke stormed into the temple to head to the exit, growling a bit. "I can't believe I came all the way from hiding for this…"

A man watched this as he came over. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with a goatee, a baldhead with a blue arrow on it, dark blue eyes, wearing a red and yellow monk garb with a long red cape. He looked surprised as he says, "Sasuke, are you leaving so soon?"

He then noticed the back of his pants and a bit of his pants leg was missing. "Good luck getting HER a husband!" He yelled as he slammed the door behind him. "And why is the horse in a mud puddle?"

The man sighed, named Tenzin, sighed as he says "Korra…" as he walked outside to the training area.

There, four kids were meditating, as a large white dog-like creature was asleep until Tenzin came out. "Korra! Korra!"

"Ohh, you're in trouble." Teased one of the kids, who as a small girl with two buns wrapped in yellow cloths and wearing the same air bender garb as Tenzin. This is Ikki, Tenzin's youngest daughter.

"Quiet Ikki…" hissed the girl next to her. She was a teenage girl, about Mako's age, with dark skin, dark brown hair in a pony tail and two small bangs wrapped in a band, dark blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, two sets of armbands on her arms, dark blue pants with light brown fur on her hips, and brown boots.

"She's right. You are in trouble." Said another girl, who was a little older then Ikki with dark brown hair with a small side bun and wearing Air Bender garb. This is Jinora, the oldest of Tenzin's children.

Tenzin was walking over when the large dog came over, as he noticed some cloth in its mouth. "Naga did you…bad Polar Bear dog. Bad girl." He scolded as he tried to take the cloth out of its mouth, as the large dog tugged on it as well. He pulled hard, causing the cloth to rip and make him fall backwards.

The girls all giggled at this as Tenzin groaned a bit. "So is THIS why Sasuke left?" asked Tenzin, showing the cloth.

"You have no proof!" said a small boy with a baldhead, dark gray eyes and wearing the same Airbender garbs. Tenzin then noticed he had some of the cloth as well, as he sighed.

"Let me guess…he bit him to?" asked Tenzin with a sigh, as the girls all nod, making him groan a bit. "Meelo, really? You know better."

"But Naga did it first!" said Meelo, pointing to the large dog, who just snorted abit his way.

"Tenzin, calm down. She was just playing. Right girl?" asked Korra as she pets the large dog. "You were just playing with that mean old Sasuke Uchiha and his snooty horse, weren't you?" Naga barked a bit, making her chuckle a bit. But she cleared her throat a bit when her teacher gave her a frown.

"Korra, you can't just let Naga attack a potential suitor." Tenzin said as Korra rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Tenzin. The White Lotus wants me to get a fiancée to try and 'calm me down'. Still don't see the point of me getting one THIS early…" said Korra to herself.

Tenzin sighs as he says "But you need to make your choice before the Lotus makes one up for you."

"I still don't get why they want to be involved with my love life." Korra said, crossing her arms. Jinora and Ikki looked at each other at this. "Besides, how am I going to chose from guys I don't even like."

"But you only have three days before they show up." Said Tenzin.

"Tenzin, please. I barely know anyone outside of people here. Heck, I haven't gotten a chance to make some friends." Korra said, getting some looks from the kids and Naga.

"Hey!" said Ikki, annoyed.

"Besides you guys." Said Korra with a chuckle, making them smile back. "Besides, I haven't gotten a chance to be outside of the temple without having an aid with me."

"Come on, Korra. You are the Avatar, you have training to do here." Said Tenzin, as she growled a bit.

"Then maybe I don't want to be the Avatar for at least ONE day!" said Korra, as Tenzin groaned a bit.

"The spirits forbid anyone else has to deal with this…" Tenzin said to himself as he went back inside, as his kids looked at Korra before following him.

Korra sighs as she looked at the city and sighed deeply, her hand on her chin as she began to think of a plan, which made her smirk a bit.

(Inside…)

Tenzin walked into a room where a woman was waiting for him. It was a brown haired woman with dark brown eyes, a red and yellow Air nomad clothing, and showing clear signs of pregnancy. This is Pema, Tenzin's wife.

Tenzin sighs as he rubbed his temples, as Pema walked over. "I'm taking it Korra is working you up over the suitor situation."

"I still can't believe it's so hard to find a husband for this girl…" sighed Tenzin as Jinora picked up one of her books and began to read as Ikki and Meelo began to play with a set of toys.

"Well, she IS free-spirited. You just need to be patient with her." Pema said as she hugged her husband from behind, as he sighed.

Tenzin then looked at Jinora and Ikki as he says to them "You two need to promise me that your teenage years won't be like this."

Ikki and Meelo blinked at this, but Jinora just gave him a plain look as she looked up from her book. "I will make no such promises." She then went back to her reading, as Tenzin sighed.

Then a chuckle is heard as a voice says "Hello everyone." Everyone looked up to see Pietro wearing a brown shirt and jeans next to someone else. The person was a man with short black hair, dark eyes and a nice, brown suit.

"Ah, Quentin. Haven't seen you in awhile." Said Tenzin as he and Quentin shook hands.

"Hello there, Tenzin. Family." Said Quentin with a nod. "I'm here for our meeting."

"Alright. Pema, mind if we step out." Said Tenzin as Pema nods.

"Of course, Tenzin." Said Pema with a smile, as Meelo and Ikki jumped onto Pietro.

"Hey!" said Pietro as Tenzin left quickly with Quentin as Pema and Jinora went to get the two younger kids off of the speedster.

After they went into his office, Tenzin sat down and sighed. "So Quentin, have you got any good news?"

"Sadly no, Tenzin. I am unable to find a good suitor from all the choices out there." Quentin said. "And the White Lotus wants this suitor to be perfect, correct?"

"Sadly yes, but I cannot find one that Korra won't automatically hate." Said Tenzin. "Just today, she let her Polar Bear Dog attack the most recent one. This is drawing on my nerves."

"It's alright, and I think I found something that can help." Said Quentin. "But first, I'll need that." He motions to a diamond ring that was near by.

"My wedding ring? I'm not so sure…" said Tenzin, as Quentin pressed a button on his cuff, as a puff of smoke hit Tenzin, making him feel woozy.

"Don't worry Tenzin, everything will be fine." Said Quentin, but his voice sounded kind of echoic to Tenzin.

"Everything will be…fine," groaned Tenzin, as Quentin smirked.

"The diamond?" asked the man as he gets his hand out as Tenzin gets the ring.

"Of course…here, it'll be fine," groaned Tenzin as Quentin took it.

"Thank you, Tenzin. You are so gracious. Don't worry, I will return It." Said Quentin with a chuckle as he put it in his pocket. "Now…maybe you should rest, hmm?"

"Yes…that sounds…nice," groaned Tenzin as he walked out of the room, as Quentin walked out.

"Come along, Pietro. We're leaving." Said Quentin as Pietro ran to him.

"Bye weird gray-haired boy!" said Ikki, making Pietro growl a bit.

"I can't take it! When ever we see that old monk, I end up getting attacked by his little brats!" said Pietro, annoyed.

"Calm down, my boy," said Quentin as they get into a speedboat that was there as Quentin turned on the engine and drove ahead.

"So, did you get it?" asked Pietro as Quentin nods as he gets the ring out.

"Indeed I did…soon the treasure we seek will be in our possession." Pietro smirked at this, liking the sound of that.

"Then we'll be the ones in charge, not those old farts." Pietro laughed as the car drove ahead still, going to the mainland.

(Later that night…)

Korra was writing down a note as she puts on something over her normal clothes. It was a brown trench coat, a small hat and a red scarf. She then puts the scarf over her mouth as she snuck out of her window.

She looked around, as she made her way to the closest rowboat that was prepared, but felt something tugging at her coat as she turned to see Naga, looking at her with her big eyes.

Korra's heart tweaked a bit a she pets her friend. "Sorry girl, but I'm tired of being stuck here for who knows how long. So I'm at least going into town. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Naga then licked her cheek, making her laugh a bit as she pets her dog one last time before heading to the boat with a sigh. "See ya Naga…" as she used her water bending to speed ahead, as Naga whimpered a bit as she laid on her stomach, watching her friend ride ahead, right for Republic City, not knowing what to expect.

End of Chapter 3

Well, I hope you all were patient with this one as I was. So please, let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
